<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! One Shots by Temsh0p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890074">Haikyuu!! One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temsh0p/pseuds/Temsh0p'>Temsh0p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Songfic, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temsh0p/pseuds/Temsh0p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been transferring stories from Wattpad because it did me well for years but nothing gets read; so I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave criticism or requests !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oikawa x Gender Neutral Reader (angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is one of the first one shots I ever wrote; it’s pretty short but- not much I could add.<br/>This is a song-fic !<br/>-Tooru Oikawa X Gender neutral Reader-<br/>Song; Sleep Well, Darling - secrets<br/>!!CHEATING/SUICIDE!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw!! Suicide :0<br/>Also cheating- is that a trigger ??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>*Who said love should be this hard<br/>
Who said hearts should break apart?*</p><p>Another day another fight. Your upperclassman Tooru Oikawa, your boyfriend, had yet another girl in his bed.</p><p>A girl that wasn't you.</p><p>You cut things off. Cursing as you stormed out.<br/>
"Fuck you, Tooru. I hate you!"</p><p>The six words you regretted most.</p><p>*I know, maybe I should mend this<br/>
Pull out the glue, maybe I can fix this..*</p><p>Months later, you noticed how different he had become. No longer enjoying volleyball, skipping school, just not being himself.</p><p>You arrived at his house, flowers in hand as you rang the doorbell. He opened it and almost immediately breaking into tears. You explained yourself, and all he did was shake his head. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Y/N. Your words hurt too bad, and I know I'm in the wrong, but I don't want you anymore." </p><p>*I'd approve of this change<br/>
If the change hadn't meant you changed how you felt about me..*</p><p>You dropped the flowers and ran; suddenly feeling nauseous, you didn't want to be in his presence any longer. Running and running, unsure of where you were going.</p><p>*It's a treacherous thing, when the one that you love<br/>
Is finding a new love*</p><p>You kept running, you heard a voice behind you, screaming for you to stop. A building came into view, abandoned. You ran in, climbing up the seemingly endless flights of stairs.</p><p>*You're running away from things that matter more than you know<br/>
You're chasing a love that could never love you as much as I do...*</p><p>"You love her, I get it. Just please leave me alone.. I saw those bruises, she really isn't better, and I know it." You whispered this to yourself, as his approaching footsteps grew louder.</p><p>"Y/N, PLEASE. It was a mistake.. she really isn't-"</p><p>He reached the top, seeing you staring over the edge as you stood.</p><p>*My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road*</p><p>A small glance is all you gave him as you saw him pull out his phone. Smiling softly.</p><p>"Y/N...? You're not going to do this, are you..? You can't leave me.." </p><p>*Every time I look back all I see is your face, my darling*</p><p>His face was stuck in your head, how horrified he looked as you watched the cars bustling below. From his screaming as well as your obvious figure in the mid-day light, you had gained a crowd below. </p><p>More screams could be heard, trying to get you to stop. Sirens blared in the distance, disrupting any peace that was in the neighborhood. </p><p>*My eyes have seen these streets, I've walked this road*</p><p>Looking down at the neighborhood you had grown to know and love, you took it in one last time as you heard Oikawa's footsteps coming up behind you quickly once more.</p><p> </p><p>*Every time I speak my words just say, don't go..*</p><p> </p><p>He was a second too late, you turned around and stepped off, thinking things would be better without you. His scream was the last thing you heard.</p><p>And in that moment, you regretted it, when you heard his last words to you.</p><p>"My darling...!"<br/>
-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bokuto x Trans! FTM reader (comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another song-fic-<br/>Cut my hair - cavetown<br/>This isnt proofread.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Often I am upset<br/>That I cannot fall in love <br/>But I guess<br/>This avoids the stress of falling out of it.*</p><p> </p><p>You hadn't felt like yourself recently. Things were going downhill. Looking in the mirror was a chore, you hated what you saw. You hated the little 'girl' your parents always knew.</p><p>Your chest sticking out, it was more prominent than you ever saw it to be.</p><p>Your face seemingly becoming more feminine, when you always were told you looked like a little boy.</p><p>Tears fall down your already stained cheeks, as the door creaked open. You looked through the reflection to see him, the one guy you knew could fix this all, and you broke down even more.</p><p>"Y/N..?" </p><p> </p><p>*Are you, you tired of me yet?<br/>I'm a little sick right now, but I swear<br/>When I'm ready I will fly us out of here*</p><p> </p><p>You were correct; you began sobbing uncontrollably as you turned and ran to him, burying your face in his shoulder as you felt him pull you closer. The warmth of his body as he held you made you feel safe, content. </p><p>He made you feel like you. Reminding you constantly that your name is y/n, not whatever dumb thing your parents named you so many years ago.</p><p> </p><p>*Cut, cut hair, leave<br/>Cut my hair<br/>Cut, cut hair*</p><p>Your mind racing, you had no clue what to think. Before you knew it, you were swooped up off of your feet, his muscular build pressed up against your frail body, the binder on your chest making your breath shaky and short.</p><p>"I know you like it, but we need to take your binder off." Bo's voice was soft, reassuring.</p><p>He laid you down on your shared bed, asking for permission to help you take off what would become harmful if left on any longer, to which you agreed. </p><p>He tried not to look as much as he could, before sliding your shirt back on and then laying down next to you, pulling you into his arms.</p><p>*Strangely he feels at home in this<br/>Strangely he feels at home in this*</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N, I know things are hard but.. you know I'll be here, right? Forever and always." A shake could be heard in his voice, like he was on the verge of tears. </p><p>Looking up into his bright yellow eyes you felt safe once more.</p><p>He was your happiness.</p><p> </p><p>*Often I am upset<br/>That I cannot fall in love<br/>But I guess<br/>This avoids the stress of falling out of it*</p><p>Forgetting how love felt, you didn't realize Koutarou was the one you wanted; the one you needed.</p><p>Sure, you two were dating, but you'd yet to even say 'I love you.' You were so scared of those words, and he knew it. So, he didn't say it. </p><p>Even though he knew he did.</p><p> </p><p>*Are you, you tired of me yet?<br/>I'm a little sick right now, but I swear<br/>When I'm ready I will fly us out of here<br/>Cut, cut hair, leave*</p><p>Stroking your hair still, he was waiting for you to fall asleep. Small affirmations came out of his mouth as he cried silently. He hated knowing he couldn't help you more. </p><p>Knowing you didn't feel like yourself, he knew he'd help you someday, and someday will be soon.</p><p>*Cut my hair<br/>Cut, cut hair*</p><p>You feel his breathing slow as you lay against his chest, showing that he was finally falling asleep. You smile to yourself, hoping that he would still be slightly awake to hear it.</p><p>"Koutarou.. I love you."</p><p>A small twitch could be felt as he pulled you closer, mumbling softly, you could just tell he was smiling.</p><p>"I love you too, Y/N." </p><p>*Strangely he feels at home in this<br/>Strangely he feels at home in this</p><p> </p><p>Place.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kyoutani x Male! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets into a fight with his ex— yeah. This one is super shitty and short so-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!bullying, blood, fighting, yelling, broken bones, degrading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whore! Get out of here!" You heard someone call after you as you walked out of school. </p><p>You turned to see your ex, the one you left because of how physically and mentally abusive he is. There was nothing more that you wanted than to get away from him, but he wouldn't let that happen.</p><p>"Go run off with your little Kyōken, Y/N~ I'm sure he'll love to see your nasty body on his Instagram feed." Your ex continued, and you felt tears sting your eyes. </p><p>Before you knew it, you were running the opposite direction and you felt your fist collide with something, a small crack could be heard and you opened your eyes, your fist was in your exes face, and his nose was bloody and twisted. You pulled your hand back only to be met by a stinging sensation in your stomach, it hurt so bad and yet you had no clue what just hit you.</p><p>The force of your 'best friend's' fist had knocked you backwards into the wall; you coughed and a small amount of blood came out. You were now running on pure adrenaline as you got up, the other guy now running at you as he swung at you again, though you ducked before it hit you. You tackled him to the ground, beating at his face as tears fell. </p><p>"I hate you, I hate you! I hate you all!" You screamed, when you were suddenly lifted off of the male on the floor. </p><p>You growled and almost got violent again, when you turned to see Kyoutani. Your eyes softened as you cried harder, unsure of what to do. You struggled from his grasp and hugged him tight, without a word being spoken he walked out; you still attached to his hip.</p><p>You arrived at his house, you couldn't bear to face your family when you looked like this, and knowing that you had just attacked the one person they liked you hanging around with. Coming off the ground once more, Kyoutani carried you to his room; setting you on his bed as he finally spoke; "I'll be right back .. don't leave." </p><p>Your stomach fluttered just from the tone of his voice, you nodded in response and he left. The minute you heard his steps go down the stairs you broke down into tears again. You never understood why people, especially Kyoutani would be so kind to you, when altercations seemed to happen between you and x amount of people every week. </p><p>He came back up swiftly and brought and ice pack for your sore ribs, you had been complaining about them the whole walk back so he knew you needed to be taken care of. He saw you crying and sat next to you, using his thumbs to gently wipe away your tears. </p><p>"I know it hurts,, and all the things he said were stupid. But I'm here; not going anywhere." He smiled, which you had never seen him do before; even after him being your best friend for so long. He gently pressed the ice pack against your ribs, you hissed at the cold but got used to it eventually. </p><p>The state you were in made you all groggy; you looked up to the blonde and gently pressed your lips against his. Though it was only for a second, you felt the gentle and tenderness he held. You pulled away immediately and profusely apologized to which he shut you up by kissing you again. It felt straight out of some dumb romance novel; he pulled away when you both needed air and he smiled again.</p><p>"Maybe you should get into fights more often;; I like this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls give me recs for more to write- I have a Kuroo angst and Kenma fluff I need to finish but other than that I have no ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kuroo x Gender Neutral reader (angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo falls in love with someone else; leaving you all in disarray as he quickly becomes not like himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His soft voice echoed through your head; the faint blur of what you remembered about your  times together fogging your mind... 'I think today's the day I ask her out, Y/N! I'm so excited!'  The guy you loved...</p><p>had slipped out of your grasp.</p><p>Prior to this horrid day, Kuroo Tetsuro was your best friend. But he had always seemed to treat you as more. He had plenty of platonic girl friends, and he always treated you the best. Though apparently, this was all for show.</p><p>Holding your hand as you walked the halls, his soft lips kissing your knuckles only to be met by a small giggle from your throat, the same giggle that haunted you the whole day when you believed it sounded weird.<br/>
Cuddling you even when you didn't ask. His toned body warm to the touch as he pulled you in, his prominent strong arms encasing you in a safe shell.<br/>
He even took you on small dates; to a small café, or to one of your favorite stores. He loved to spoil you at any chance he got, and he knew how much you loved his company, so he combined the two. He was the perfect guy, yet you were just his training doll.</p><p>There she stood, and there stood your best friend across from her. You watched her eyes light up as you presumed Kuroo asked the question; her frantic nodding settled it. He was never going to be yours, because you couldn’t compare.<br/>
Her long straight black hair couldn’t compare with your own messy hair; Kuroo had seen you when you pronounced yourself ‘ugly’ and despite his constant “no you’re not;” or “you’re beautiful to me”’s, it was all just to flatter you; just to make you wonder, your fantasies crushed.</p><p>He looked behind to see you, his number one supporter. You flashed that sweet smile that he could never resist; and he gave the same one back as he mouthed a small ‘thank you;’ then walking away, her hand in his own, their fingers intertwined like yours used to be.<br/>
-<br/>
And now, months had gone by, and Kuroo had become distant not only from you, but from everyone. He hardly showed up to volleyball practice, and his place as captain was given up because of this. Everyone wondered what he was up to, yet he was never there to answer any calls or texts.<br/>
He’d be on campus one second and gone the next; skipping school was an everyday thing, and nobody knew what happened to the dork of a kid they all used to know.<br/>
You knew the reasoning had to be his new girlfriend, but you were not going to say anything. His heart would break if you let the words ‘look what she’s done to you’ escape from your delicate lips.</p><p>There was nothing anyone could do; Tetsuro was gone, and though he had not physically left the planet,</p><p>he felt like he was a million light years away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Safe Word with Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma gets jealous and has to let you know who you belong to; but he’s gotten too rough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! There’s slight topics of BDSM and very mild smut so if you don’t like that then- obviously don’t read this. This is not proofread and I just woke up,, I’m sorry. Also!! Thank u for the kudos, it means a lot. &lt;333<br/>Reader can be afab or amab !! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clinking of the handcuffs against the headboard and the small vibrations that were coming from near your core filled the room of your small apartment; the scent of arousal filled the air as y/n was nearing their end for the sixth time tonight.</p>
<p>Their tear stained face was nothing compared to Kenma's that was staring back at them; full of lust with a twisted expression as he wasn't holding back.</p>
<p>For context, he saw some other guy come up and kiss your cheek and get all touchy with you. He wanted to make sure you knew that only he was allowed to make you feel good, and that's exactly what he did.<br/>Now you're stuck underneath him, sobbing and struggling with your restraints as he ruthlessly pounded into you. Vibrations struck which only made you thrash around more. Your voice broke as you spoke, it was hardly audibly but enough to get the message across. You choked out; "D-diamond..!"</p>
<p>He stopped immediately, frozen in his tracks as he pulled out of you slowly. You gasped at the loss of contact but felt relieved once everything stopped. He unlocked the handcuffs, letting you free as you struggled to catch your breath, he sighed almost sadly knowing he was too rough, before he put on his boxers and sat next to you. "How does a bath sound? Then some food and cuddles? Maybe we can play some Minecraft?" He smiled gently as he looked to you watching you nod.</p>
<p>He rushed out and started the water the way he knew you liked it, before he came back to carry you to the bathroom and place you in the tub. He apologized often, stroking your hair and helping you clean up. Kenma was always one for aftercare, so this was nothing new; but he was being extremely gentle today. He rubbed the marks on your wrists that were left from you being cuffed to the bed, and poured water over your shivering body. He smiled at you, a genuine smile that you loved to see; which only made you smile back wider.</p>
<p>After your bath, you were brought to your bed as your lover laid you atop of his small body. He kissed all over your face and shoulders, showing you so much praise for what you withstood. He met your loving gaze as he spoke, finally; “if you’re hungry I can get you something to eat, even though it’s two in the morning-“ Kenma gave a small chuckle, though you shook your head. All you wanted to do was cuddle up next to your boyfriend and sleep.</p>
<p>You put your head right on the other’s chest; listening to the rhythmic beat his heart made. Your eyes slowly begin fluttering shut as he played with your hair; a small “goodnight, my love” could be heard before you fell into a deep slumber. All the body aches had gone away; at least for the hours you could sleep; and Kenma never left you, once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>